Volunteers are screened and admitted to our inpatient clinical research unit. They undergo baseline measurements of glucose tolerance, food intake and energy expenditure in a whole room indirect calorimeter. After randomization to active drug or placebo, these measurements are repeated. After the baseline admission, volunteers are followed as outpatients initially on a weekly basis (for one month).. Our goal is to recruit 100 subjects and over 81 subjects have completed the study. Mean weight loss (regardless of randomization which is blinded until study end) is 1.7 kg.